tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate The Suite Smell of Excess
The Suite Smell of Excess is the 41st episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the 10th in filming in the Season 2. Zack and Cody get angry because everyone in the Tipton is busy (and don't want to play), but, when they go to see Arwin, they see the P.U. (Parallel Universaliser), in where they go to a parallel universe. Episode Summary The episode starts out as Zack and Cody trying to sneak out of the room to play hockey. Carey, not turning around, says "And just where do you two think you're going?" Cody and Zack stop, Cody is surprised, because she didn't even turn around. Zack said that, that eyes behind the head thing is creepy. Carey tells them that she has 20, 20, and then points at the back of her head and finishes saying 20, 20 vision. She tells them that they have to put on their helmets and pads, Zack wonders if they can go bungee jumping later with the helmets and pads, but she says no. So then they go reading, Zack tells Cody to "be careful" that he has to wear his helmet. Cody gets a paper cut, and he says "Ow! Paper cut! Kiss it mommy!" Zack looks at him disappointed. In the lobby, Zack and Cody start riding around. Zack and Cody stop by Maddie, she tells them that her foot is killing her, she gets out of the counter, and Zack and Cody see her with high-heels, she says that London is paying her 100 dollars to wear them. Zack and Cody start skating around, Mr. Moseby starts chasing them around to stop them. He stops, he yells at them telling them to stop, Cody hits the puck and it lands on Mr. Moseby's mouth. In the counter, Maddie tells London that she can't wear them anymore, London says "20 dollars?" and Maddie takes it. In Arwins' office, Arwin is talking to a cut out of Carey. Zack and Cody come in, and they look scared. Arwin says, that he is practicing asking Carey out. Arwin then shows them a "pay phone". The pay phone really is a Parallel Universaliser. He shortens it to PU. He says that it can transport them into another world. But he has to "go". Zack and Cody go in, and get transported. Then they go out to the Lobby, thinking that they are still in the same old world. They see Mr. Moseby, and he is wearing a yellow cap and shades. He is acting "hip". Cody thinks there are hidden cameras, but then Mr. Moseby starts throwing spit ball. Maddie then comes, but she comes dress as London, and London is working at the Candy Counter. Cody and Zack think everyone is just acting so they go upstairs. Carey is letting them do anything, and eat anything. Carey says that she will see them tomorrow...maybe. Instead of using the elevator she bungee jumps. Esteban comes in dressed as a women. He says that he is Estebanita. It is then revealed that everyone here is the opposite version to the original. Cody and Zack go down to the lobby.Parallel London tells Zack and Cody to take as much of the candy's they want. And she says "Sweet-Thang" Later, Zack, Cody and Parallel Mr. Moseby start jumping and the couches. In the suite, they have been watching movies and eating candies for 2 days, Parallel Carey leaves, saying that she will be gone for a year promoting Carey's new #1 album, Who Needs Kids?, Parallel Arwin comes in with gray hair, and Carey has a crush on him. Zack and Cody are starting to not like the parallel universe. They go back down to Arwin's office and get in the machine and they go back home. Arwin comes in, and Zack and Cody hug him. They tell him about the parallel universe, and he starts trying to go there. Zack and Cody then go to the lobby and hug Mr. Moseby, and they hug Maddie and London. Carey comes in and they hug her, they tell them the story, and tell them the Esteban was a women. Esteban comes in dressed as a women. They start screaming, and leave. In the suite, Carey tells them if they want cake for dessert, Zack and Cody tell her that vegetable is better. Carey tells them it was a dream, Cody and Zack leave for the bed time. Carey digs in Zack's pocket and sees the quarter with George Clooney in there. She says "I'm keeping this one" The episode ends on that. Memorable Quotes * "Since my daddy bought the hotel, duh!" - Alternate Universe Maddie. * "Do you know what your thinking what I'm thinking? - Cody Martin. * "Chihuahuas have big ears?" - Zack Martin. * "What is 12X12?" - Cody Martin. * "A math question?" - London Tipton. Allusions * The title is a parody of Sweet Smell of Success. Trivia * First and last appearance of Parallel London Tipton, Parallel Maddie Fitzpatrick, Parallel Marion Moseby, Parallel Carey Martin and Parallel Arwin. * If London's feet are smaller than Maddie's then in the parallel universe London's feet wouldn't be hurting when she is wearing Maddie's shoes. They would just be a little big. * If Arwin is Carey's manager in the parallel universe, then whose office do they end in? You can still see the picture of Carey that was originally in his office because he has a crush on her. * Look closely. When you see the outside out the Fitzpatrick (the theme song in the first scene back from the commercial), it is sunny out and nobody has an umbrella. But a little later, Maddie asks London to hold her umbrella (implying it's raining outside, but it's really not, according to the outside of the hotel.) * If the dumb Maddie can't walk and chew gum at the same time, how in the world would she know what an acrobat is? (Maybe she's gone to a lot of circuses when she was a kid... neither of them seem like circus kids though). * They do call it the Fitzpatrick hotel, when the boys first meet The "new" Maddie, she says something about the Fitzpatrick. * When Zack grabs the cotton candy, some kind of dust fell off the stand. One scene, you see it, another scene, you don't, but some dust stayed on the ground. * It's never revealed where the Zack and Cody of the other-universe are while the main-time Zack and Cody are in their universe although it's possible with their lack of guidance that they were loose somewhere in the city. * When Maddie tells London its raining outside you can see Esteban as a man in the background. * First Zack says the cotton candy got stuck on the couch then when they all went to jump on it Cody grabbed it with no problem. * When Zack and Cody came out of the time machine to their normal universe, the door was open. At the next shot, the door was closed. * When Arwin attempts to use his P.U. machine to go to the parallel universe, a screen monitor and Zack and Cody can be seen in the reflection of the glass on the door. Gallery The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 1).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 2).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 3).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 4).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 5).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 6).jpg The Suite Smell of Excess (Screenshot 7).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)